darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift
A Fairy Tale Part III - Battle at Ork's Rift is the last installment in the Fairy Tale quest series. To save Zanaris and the Fairy Queen, you have to defeat the Fairy Godfather once and for all. Official description Walkthrough to access this location manually. If the last place you teleported is the resistance HQ then you will have to type in the code twice. |difficulty = Experienced |length = Medium |members = Yes |requirements = (listed as a requirement, but not actually needed; you do, however, need it to use the Fairy wand, although, its use can be avoided) (boosts can be used - bring to boss fight) (you must have at least 37 Summoning points remaining) (If you have recently completed fairytale part II, you must log out and back in before you will be allowed to accept the quest - if you are below 54 farming) |items = * Bucket of milk (in Zanaris a bucket spawns just west of the mill and there is a dairy cow just east of the wheat field) * Dramen staff or Lunar staff * Secateurs (can be obtained during the quest; Magic secateurs will not work; toolbelt will not work) * Hammer (can be obtained during the quest; Toolbelt will not work) * Nuff's certificate Recommended: * 37 Prayer for Protect from Magic * 1-3 Prayer potions * Potions that improve your combat abilities * Good armour (Dragon equipment or better) * Good weapon * Some food, Monkfish or better |kills = * 8 Ork warriors (Level 79) * General Gromblod, General Shredflesh, and General Bre'egth (level 85) * Fairy Godfather (level 84) }} Starting off where Fairy Very Wise talks to you]] Equip a Dramen staff or Lunar staff, as well as have Nuff's Certificate in your inventory. Once you appear in Zanaris, click on the main fairy ring below you. The scrollbar on the right should pop up, and you will have to scroll down to the bottom and click on the Fairy Resistance HQ node. Note: If you haven't teleported to the Fairy Resistance HQ before, you must go through all four teleports. You just have to click on the Fairy Resistance HQ option four times. Once in the Fairy Resistance HQ, speak to the Fairy Queen, to start the quest. If you have just finished completing Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen, you will have to wait around thirty minutes in order to begin this quest. If that didn't work then logout and login again, and then it should work. Talk to the Tooth Fairy and she will ask you to turn on the projector to watch a briefing about Fairy Tooth Magic. Warning: a non-flickering version of the briefings is available, but you are only given the option to choose the type of briefings once. When asked, make sure to choose "non-flickering briefings" if you suffer from epilepsy, other vision problems, or are at risk of seizures. After the briefing, select the last option in the prompt that pops up, unless you have further questions to ask the Tooth fairy. Talk to the tooth fairy again and she will ask you to watch yet another briefing about the Fairy Godfather's plans. After the second briefing, the Tooth Fairy will ask you to find her wand for her, but first a tooth extractor is needed. Head north west into another room in the resistance HQ that houses secateurs and hammers. Use the hammer on the secateurs to make a tooth extractor (a sacred clay hammer also works, but magic secateurs do not). Exit to Zanaris. Tooth Fairy's house Before going to the Tooth Fairy's House you may want to pick up a bucket for later use, the spawn is next to the Windmill(Cowmill) in Zanaris. After picking up the bucket, head east past the wheatfield to fill the bucket with milk using the Dairy Cow. Head to Tooth Fairy's house located north west of the bank. Use the tooth extractor on the door to pick the lock (51 thieving required). Talk to Gnarly. You will need at least 37 Summoning points remaining to do this. If you do not, you will not be able to understand him, and he will bite you for a small amount of damage. There is a Small obelisk south east of the house if you need to recharge. You will have to compliment him and his teeth. Say the following things: *You're a wonderful guard tooth with lovely cusps. *I can see your bicuspid ancestry is an example to all molar-kind. *Your enamel shimmers like a river of silver in the moonlight. *I've never seen such amazing, inspired and dream-like toothiness. He will then ask for some milk. If you brought a bucket of milk, give it to Gnarly, otherwise, take a bucket to the dairy cow east of the wheat field. He will ask you to close your eyes, then tell you to pick him up and take him to the tooth fairy. Agree to, and return to the Tooth Fairy. Use the Zanaris fairy ring to get back to the Resistance Headquarters. With the new spell that Fairy Very Wise cast on you, all you need to do is use the coordinates . Be sure to click the entry at the bottom of the list, or you will end up on the penguin island near Miscellania. Talk to the Tooth fairy and watch another briefing in which you discover that Fairy Tooth Hunters made a tooth from each general rot. This will also explain how you will have to kill orks, retrieve their teeth and re-plant them. After watching the briefing, step onto the yellow flowers next to the board and use the wave emote. Make sure you have the tooth extractor in the inventory before proceeding. Your tooth will now be pulled and replaced by a Magic tooth (so that you can access more fairy rings) by the TEEF. The scene of you having your teeth pulled will be "censored for the squeamish". After a humorous conversation, you will be given a fairy dossier with important information on the generals and the Fairy Godfather. Return to Zanaris, through the fairy ring. Bre'egth Bre'egth is located near the windmill located east of the bank. Talking to her will reveal that another ork, named K'Chunk, has taken her tooth. Speak with any other Ork to find that you need to speak with Fairy Fixit to locate K'Chunk. Head to Fairy Fixit, who is located near the fairy ring in Zanaris. Fairy Fixit will refer you to a remote island where K'Chunk was sent to, and give you the coordinates . K'Chunk will tell you that he has hidden the tooth in his pocket. You will need to pickpocket him to steal it, receiving Bre'egth's tooth. Note: If the Fairy Resistance HQ was the last location you travelled to using the fairy rings, the coordinates given to you by Fairy Fixit will likely take you back to the HQ. If this is the case, travel to any alternative fairy ring before attempting to travel to K'Chunk. Gromblod Gromblod can be found at the Enchanted Valley, looking for food there. Go there using the fairy ring code . Talk to Gromblod, but he will not tell you much. A few steps away, talk to the Wood Dryad or a Centaur. You'll be told that they want Gromblod out of there. Talk to Gromblod again to find out that he is looking for a mango. Talk to the Wood dryad and ask where you can find a mango. She tells you about the mango tree at Ape Atoll. Using the fairy ring code . She will also enchant you so you can access the ring. Go to Ape Atoll ( ), and pick a mango from the tree which is located right next to the fairy ring (while you are here you can unblock the log that leads to the rest of Ape Atoll). Return to the Enchanted Valley ( ) and give the mango to Gromblod. After eating the mango, Gromblod's tooth will become stuck in the mango and he will throw it away. Pick up the mango with tooth to the south. It will not show up as a red dot on your minimap, but is directly south of Gromblod. Pick up the mango then use the tooth extractor on the mango to retrieve Gromblod's tooth. Shredflesh Shredflesh can be found in a cave to the west of Gu'Tanoth; for now use the fairy ring code . Talk to Shredflesh there and ask if you could help. Ask him the first three questions, then ask 'Can I help with something?' After that ask the first three questions of the second series of questions, then say that you're a dentist. A mood bar should pop-up. Use the correct dialogue options that ease him, and convince him to pull his teeth. As soon as this bar is filled the ork will allow you to pull his teeth. * What's a bit of pain for a huge ork hero like you? * If the tooth isn't pulled out, all your teeth will hurt much worse! * Let me pull it! What are you, an ork or a goblin? * I'll make sure it doesn't hurt a bit; I'm a professional. Use the tooth extractor on Shredflesh. The screen is again censored for the squeamish. You will obtain Shredflesh's tooth. Optionally use your pickaxe on the pile of rock behind him to gain access to the main map. (your toolbelt pickaxe will work). Preparing for battle Return to the Fairy Resistance HQ ( , , , ) and talk to the Tooth Fairy, who will explain the rest of the plan to you and tell you to turn on the projector for yet another briefing. She tells you to go to the Orks Rift using the Fairy rings, with the codes , , , . She will also give you her fairy wand to heal the statues there (that can be used as a Dramen staff). Go to the Orks Rift and look through the Fairy Tree to view a cutscene. Speak to the tooth fairy after the cutscene, who explains that only the ork ivory statues can disable the godfather's shield, and that you will have to defeat the generals and about 8 Orks first. You can now squeeze through the fairy tree and dispatch the Fairy Mafia once and for all. The generals (Shredflesh, Bre'egth and Gromblod) are level 175; the Orks are level 114; and the Fairy Godfather is level 120. The battle :Items needed for this section: The 3 Generals' teeth (Shredflesh's, Gromblod's and Bre'egth's), Farming boosts if your level is below 54, Fairy wand, equipment for defeating multiple high level foes Overview Note: If you die during this final battle, your gravestone will be at the main fairy ring in Zanaris. If you lose any of the generals' teeth, you can get them from the tooth fairy in the Orks Rift, along with the wand if it is lost. As soon as you enter the arena, you will be attacked by the Godfather, the orks, and his minions. You will be unable to take on the Godfather directly, but you will be able to kill his orks. To defeat the godfather, you must start growing the teeth in the farming patches and protect them from General Shredflesh while avoiding the godfathers's spells. Once the ivory orks have grown, they will be able to assist you in defeating the orks and their minions. Once all of the orks are defeated, the Godfather's shield will become vulnerable to the orks.You must command them to follow you and to attack him when they are next to him. Each ork will take down one of his shields, and while doing this they will constantly be attacked by the Godfather, so you will need to use the Fairy wand to heal them (requires 59 Magic). Once his shields are down, the Godfather will finally become vulnerable to damage, and the fight will end as soon as his life points are depleted to zero. The godfather has the following abilities, which will be accompanied by a phrase he shouts. * Cement Shoes!: what looks like a grey broken plate will fly towards you and lands on your feet. This prevents you from moving for a short while (General Gromblod and General Bre'egth take advantage of this, safespotting you while you are under the effects of this spell). While you are unable to move, if you cannot reach your intended target, simply eat and use potions as necessary until the effects wear off (if using melee). Protect from/Deflect Magic can completely nullify the damage and stunning. * Sleep with da fishes!: The godfather's standard attack, where he fires a translucent, grey fish, towards its target, usually deals about 220 damage. * I'll play a tune on my miniature violin!: The ork generals are healed 200 life points each, and ork warriors may also possibly be healed by a lesser amount. Each General also has a special role, and killing them provides a certain advantage: * General Shredflesh will cause the patches to become diseased if he gets near them. After they become diseased, you can heal them with your fairy wand. By killing him, you will not have to worry about the patches. * General Grombold will summon more ork warriors by beating on the drums to the north, near the rift. By killing him, you will not have to worry about the Ork warriors. * General Breg'eth is the commander of the ork warriors, and killing her will cause them to become disorganized and start fighting each other as well as the player. By killing her, the Ork warriors will take care of themselves. Sleep with the Fishies.png|The Godfather's standard magical attack Cement shoes.png|The Godfather's freezing spell Fairy Godfather special attack.png|The Godfather's healing spell Strategy :Items recommended: good food (monkfish or better), 1-3 prayer potions, Beast of Burden familiar, suggested at lower combat levels to carry extra supplies. '''NOTE: THE RING OF LIFE DOES NOT WORK IN THE RIFT!' Before you enter the arena (The tooth fairy will give you one last briefing before you go through; let her say her thing first), make sure you have protect/deflect from magic activated and sufficient prayer points. After you begin the fight, immediately run to the farming patches, activate your temporary farming boost if required, and plant the teeth. While you wait for the teeth to grow, try and kill as many Orks as possible, starting with General Shredflesh, to prevent him from causing the patchs to become diseased. Alternatively, you can hide in the area with the fairy ring while you wait for them to grow. If you don't have the required magic level to use the wand to heal the Ivory Orks, it is recommended to plant the teeth after you have defeated General Shredflesh. This is because General Shredflesh can disease the patches and if you don't have the required magic level, you won't be able to cure them, and thus, won't be able to complete the boss fight. If one or more of the Ivory Orks die before the godfather's shield is taken down, it may be advised to restart the fight as the godfather can deal significant damage, which lower level players may struggle to tank. After the Ivory orks have grown, you can command them to assist you in defeating the generals. The generals should be killed in the following order: * General Shredflesh * General Gromblod * General Bre'egth If the ivory orks get low on health, heal them using the fairy wand. Once all of the Ork Generals and their ork warriors are dead, the Godfather's shield will become vulnerable. Command the orks to Fight, and they will attack the Godfather's shield. They must deplete his shield entirely before you can attack it. During this time, the Godfather will focus all of his attacks on the orks, so make sure you're nearby to heal them with the fairy wand if needed. If they die, you will have to wait for them to respawn. Once the Godfather's shield is depleted, he will become vulnerable, and you will finally be able to attack him. He's fairly weak, so you shouldn't have much trouble reducing his life points. Tips * Try to stay near the farming patches, to draw the generals closer to you. If they are allowed to get near the rift, they can beat a set of drums, summoning more ork warriors even though they cannot beat the drums while under attack, the Godfather's spells may get in the way. * The best protection prayer to use is Protect/Deflect Magic, as one of the generals and the Godfather use Magic. * Rapidly click on the ivory generals to heal them faster, you must have the fairy wand equipped. It is advised not to heal before most or all orks are dead (including the ork generals), as you cannot heal while having a regular weapon equipped, and the generals can quite easily kill their ivory counterparts in a one-on-one match. * Do not worry if your ivory generals die; they will respawn after a while. General Shredflesh can disease their patches, halting their growth, making the task of slaying the generals a priority. Once the generals are dead, wield the wand and heal the patches to continue growth. * It is possible - and relatively easy, with adequate combat levels - to win this battle without using the Fairy wand and, by extension, complete the quest without 59 Magic. To do this: ** As soon as the battle starts, activate the Protect/Deflect prayer corresponding to your combat style's weakness, run to the patches, and plant the teeth. You may plant the teeth in any order, but start with the northernmost patch. ** By now, General Shredflesh should be targeting you; if not, attack him to make him do so. In either case, lure him to the area between the battlefield entrance and the southernmost patch, to prevent him from damaging the crops and to stay out of the Godfather's range until the ivory generals are ready. If this requires temporarily entering the Godfather's range, switch to Protect/Deflect Magic while you are in this range. ** Kill General Shredflesh, then General Gromblod, then General Bre'egth. If necessary, lure Gromblod and Bre'egth toward the patches and away from the Godfather before killing them. There are obstacles close to the southernmost patch that you may use to minimize damage from ork warriors, and - to a degree - to safespot Shredflesh. ** Kill the remaining ork warriors. ** Turn off your protection prayer and wait for the ivory generals to finish growing. ** Activate Protect/Deflect Magic, and direct all of the generals to attack the Godfather. Shredflesh may get stuck behind the others; if necessary, make him follow you around them to reach the Godfather. ** Defeat the Godfather. Finishing Up After defeating the Godfather, talk to him to start a cutscene. The rift sucks in the Godfather, and the fairies attempt to stitch up the rift. The rift explodes, the generals emerge, and the Tooth Fairy teleports you back to headquarters. Talk with the Fairy Queen, She rewards you and teleports you to Martin the Master Gardener in Draynor Village, talk with him. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 2 quest points * * * * * * Magic watering can * Free access to the Zanaris Market * Ability to use the Fairy Rings and get into Zanaris without a Lunar or Dramen staff. * Ability to fetch teeth to get a Tooth creature by speaking to the Tooth Fairy after the quest. * Ability to have gardeners keep your farming patches weed free. First, talk to Martin the Master Gardener after the quest, then talk to a gardener at one of the patches. If any patch has preexisting weeds, you'll have to remove them before this takes effect. * Access to a new battle area in Ork's Rift, which contains cursed Ivory Bre'egth, cursed Ivory Gromblod, and cursed Ivory Shredflesh. They all have and have high gem and blue charm drop rates. * Ability to sell suqah tooth to the Tooth Fairy for coins each. You can also sell her old teeth, monkey dentures, and kebbit teeth, for amounts ranging from to coins. * Access to Mos Le Harmless through K'Chunk's island; fairy ring code Additional rewards During or after the quest, it is possible to collect various rewards hidden around the fairy codes. Some, if not all, of these rewards can be accessed during the quest itself, such as the shortcut to the Ape Atoll agility course (this can be done before the quest as well). Tooth pet You can obtain the Tooth creature pet by speaking to the Tooth Fairy. To get the pet, you will need: * Kebbit teeth - Hunt Sabre-toothed kebbits at the Rellekka Hunter area. * Suqah tooth - Kill a Suqah at Lunar Isle. Bring Seal of passage. * Old tooth - Dig at Digsite. Bring a trowel, specimen jar, specimen brush, leather gloves, and leather boots. Dig in the space directly east of the animal skull. It may take several attempts to dig up the tooth. * Monkey dentures - Purchase from Tutab's Magical Market at Marim, Ape Atoll. Bring a monkey greegree and or more coins. * Human tooth - It can be found by searching the bunk beds in Gertrude's house just outside Varrock. Herb cache With , you can find a cache of herbs in the mushrooms in the ''south-eastern section of the Gu'tanoth cave (fairy ring ). A temporary boost cannot be used. The herbs are: * 7 ranarr * 7 cadantine * 7 dwarf weed * 2 ranarr seeds * 2 dwarf weed seeds * 3 cadantine seeds Requires 24 free inventory slots. Players might need to log out after completing the quest, then back into the game in order to get to the right cave with fairy ring code . The proper cave has no monsters inhabiting it. You can also unlock a shortcut to the area south of Jiggig. This may require a Mining level. Take a Pickaxe and clear the pile of rocks to the north of the ring. This opens a tunnel to the surface. Mos Le'Harmless With and 8 willow logs, you can make an eternal fire in the spent campfire site on the island near Mos Le'Harmless (fairy ring ). You'll receive for making the fire. Temporary boosts cannot be used to help you reach the required firemaking level. You can unlock an entrance to Mos Le'Harmless. This requires 8 normal planks, 16 nails of any type, and a hammer. Use the fairy rings to go to the islands near Mos Le'Harmless. Go to the first bridge and use a plank on the broken part of the bridge. It is repaired, using four planks and eight nails. The other bridge must be repaired from the Mos Le'Harmless side. Go to Mos Le'Harmless, south of the Cave Horror's cave, use the portal to get on the bridge, and then use a plank on the broken part of the bridge. The second bridge will be repaired, using up four planks and eight nails. Ape Atoll You can unlock an agility shortcut leading to the agility course on Ape Atoll (fairy ring ). You can only use the shortcut when using the small ninja greegree. Transcript Music * Root Canal Required for completing * The Ritual of the Mahjarrat Gallery Briefing2.png|The Tooth Fairy is injured. A Fairy doctor heals her. Briefing7.png|The Godfather summons a shield that will protect him, his generals, and the rift. Briefing10.png|The protection affects the generals. Orks Rift.png|The ork's rift Trivia * On the first day of release in the knowledge base, the rewards were covered by the message: "The Tooth Fairy says the rewards for this quest are divulged on a need-to-know basis, and you do NOT need to know. Well, not until tomorrow, anyway." * Upon asking the tooth fairy if the fairy in the briefing survived, she replies, "It was just a flesh wound." This is a reference to the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * The name of the quest is a pun on the in South Africa in 1879 in the Zulu war. * The character of the Fairy Godfather is, even in the matter of looks, based on Don Corleone from the movie The Godfather. ''Not only the person himself is a reference, but - as an example (one of many) - the spells he casts during the final battle. * When examining one of the Generals during the cut scene before battle, a combat level of 138 is shown. However, due to a recent update their combat level has now been changed to 122. * Upon asking Gnarly for the wand, one of the options says, "But the Tooth Fairy wants it - she needs it!" This is a reference to Gollum in the Lord of the Rings. * During the second briefing the Tooth Fairy remarks that "The army embarked on a campaign of shock and ork". This is a pun on ''Shock and awe (technically known as rapid dominance), which is a military doctrine based on the use of overwhelming power, dominant battlefield awareness and maneuvers, and spectacular displays of force to paralyze the enemy's perception of the battlefield and destroy its will to fight. * The idea of extracting orks teeth may be a reference to the orks of the Warhammer 40k franchise who use their own teeth as currency which they call "Teef", similar the fairy term for teeth extraction. * The second briefing concludes with a fairy pointing at the viewer with the text "Zanaris needs you!" Most likely a reference to the US army posters featuring uncle Sam with a similar text. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests